


All I Need

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, The Impala - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, it's like a warm hug of wincest, just a little rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	All I Need

 

 

 

 

All I need is two little boys running around an abandoned motel parking lot. The taller boy ruffling the shorter one’s hair and yelling “Catch me if you can, runt!” Their giggles echoing off the numbered doors with paint peeling. Sun baked boys on Summer heated black top.

All I need is two brothers stumbling into a dingy motel room in the middle of the night. The shorter one frantically stripping the taller one’s shirt off, pressing rust colored fingers to gaping wounds. Sternly warning “Stop moving or I can’t stitch you up, bitch.” Their heavy breaths mingling in the musty still room, panicked words turned to soothing ones.

All I need is two grown up little boys, both far too old for the years they’ve lived. Tearing down the highway in a mint ‘67 Impala, windows rolled down singing louder than the growl of the engine. The smirky one shouting “Where to now little brother?” The taller one will reach over and intertwine his fingers with him. He’ll throw his head back and laugh at the shorter one’s terrible warble, before he joins him. Sealed up and safe in a cocoon of their own making.

All I need is two brothers, come whatever. And ever. Forever.


End file.
